Ash betrayed
by KingPilk
Summary: Ash is the Chosen One and he was with his friends not knowing he is the Chosen One and his friends betrayed him join him as Sir Aaron makes him an Aura Guardian and also I decided to add Serena into it with her Pokemon Fennekin. Will Ash use his Aura for good or for bad and will Ash become friend with May, Misty, Brock, Dawn, Gary?
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1 Betrayed &amp; Secert Friend?!

Ash is on an little Ireland with there Pokemon.

Ash was with the others and he was hiding and heard his friends.

May said "I can't believe how weak Ash is."

Dawn said "I glad I didn't train with him I never knew he is that weak."

Iris said "He was strong but he was so weak against Paul."

More people keep on going about Ash.

Ash felt heart broken he was about to do a suicide until he felt a present of a Pokemon he met.

A human and a Pokemon arrived.

The Pokemon was Lucario.

Lucario said "Ash no."

Lucario quickly went to Ash and stopped him for doing a suicidal.

Lucario said "Sir Aaron Ash is safe."

Ash said "No way your Sir Aaron?"

Sir Aaron nodded and said "Yep right you are Ash."

Ash said "How did you get here and how did you know what was happening to me?"

Sir Aaron said "Celebi and Mew review me and Lucario and Mew told us about you Ash and then you find out who got us here."

Ash felt a big wind coming and it went pass him in a second.

Ash said "I only know 1 Pokemon." before he could say the name he fainted straight away.

Sir Aaron got a hold of Ash.

Pickachu notice the Pokemon and said "Latias!"

Latias said "Hi Pickachu where is Ash?"

Pickachu pointed to where Ash is and Latias clawed over to Ash.

Latias felt Ash's soul empty nothing there.

Latias said "Oh Ash what have they done to you your soul is empty I don't want to see you like this." Latias let out a tear.

Sir Aaron notice how much connection Ash is with Latias.

A human voice was heard saying "Ash?"

Pickachu ran to the voice to find a Girl wearing Black shirt with a Red skirt.

The girl said "Can you help me find Ash Pickachu?"

Pickachu nodded because he does not know this women but surprise to hear she knows Ash.

Sir Aaron said "Who are you?"

The girl said "I Serena I meet Ash before when we was little."

Sir Aaron said "So you know my son then?"

Serena said "Are you Sir Aaron one the legend told that Sir Aaron stopped a war that both teams were attacking from both side from a castle?"

Sir Aaron nodded.

Serena said "What happened to Ash?"

Sir Aaron told the everything what happened to Ash to Serena.

Serena said "I shocked."

Sir Aaron said "I know a safe location Ash is not safe here even with not these betrayed friends of his."

Latias nodded and said "Where are we going?"

Sir Aaron said "We going to a castle I own with my wife."

Latias nodded and let everyone come on bored then she took off.

Latias said "Hold on tight."

Sir Aaron knows Serena can't understand Pokemon so he repeated what Latias said.

When they manage to take off One person that betrayed Ash saw Latias took off and then Misty saw it.

End of Chapter


	2. Ash's real parents and Ash's girlfriend

**Hey guys welcome back to a Episode of Ash betrayed sorry I forgot about this story I will continue it and won't forget it about it I hope you will enjoy the story and again sorry for forgetting about it.**

* * *

Episode 2 Ash's real parents and Ash's new girlfriend.

* * *

(Ash's location: On Latias with Aaron, Lucario, Serena.)

Serena said "I hope Ash will be okay." Aaron said "Don't worry Serena Ash will be okay when we arrive at the castle no one can enter part from us and other pokemon unless there is a event happening." Serena was glad to hear that Ash will be safe and sound with no worries. Lucario said "If I see those people I will have their heads." A voice said "I won't blame you." Lucario, Serena, Aaron and Pikachu looked to the left and Pikachu said "Mewtwo! What are you doing here?" Mewtwo said "I was told to take Ash's pokemon to the castle." Aaron said "How long do you know my son then Mewtwo?" Mewtwo said "I know Ash awhile back but it was not a happy talk I was mad at the humans because they were using me as a tool and all that. Then I invited multiple trainers including Ash and then I took their pokemon for clones then I had a battle with Mew and Ash stopped us by going in the middle of our attacks then I find out he cares about Pokemon and will sacrifice his self for others. I just wish I was there when he was facing Paul then this wouldn't happen." Aaron said "Its not you fault none of us knew this was going to happen." Mewtwo nodded.

(With the traitors)

Misty said "I saw a pokemon it look like Latias but why will she be here?" Brock said "You shall of find out but too late she now gone." Paul said "Next time leave it to me then no one can stop me not even the weak one." Dawn said "Something is not right here." May said "What is it?" Max said "I can tell Ash and his pokemon are gone." Brock said "How can they be gone Ash didn't hear us say anything so why is he gone and plus he can't carry or fly all of his pokemon." Misty said "I think we shall tell Professor Oak to see if that they all at his lab." The rest nodded and went to call Professor Oak. Misty phone Professor Oak and said "Professor hi its me Misty I just wondering if Ash's pokemon are there?" Professor said "Nope they not I saw them for a second before something just came and took them." Brock said "Not a single one?" Professor just shook his head and said "Not one pokemon." May said "It looks like a Pokemon that Ash knows is helping him or someone else is helping him." Misty then remember a pokemon and she said "Brock what about Mewtwo?" Brock said "Mewtwo does not trust humans Misty so why do you think Mewtwo will help Ash?" May said "Things can change Brock so Mewtwo might of change its mind." Brock said "Probably but the question is where is Ash and where is he hiding?"

(Back with Ash and his only friends)

Latias finally reach the Castle which is in Unova and and when the arrived Aaron took Ash to his room and let him rest so he can rest and be safe. Serena said "I need to tell my Mum where I'm." Aaron stopped her and said "Does you mum know Delia's number to call her?" Serena nodded and Aaron said "Don't call her if you tell her where you are and where Ash is she will phone Delia and tell them then it will mean that Ash will be in danger again." Serena said "So does it mean I might have to fake my death?" Aaron said "Just a bit but soon you can show yourself again and plus here we can help you train to be better then any other trainer including that idiot Paul." Serena nodded and said "Fine I won't tell." Lucario said "What region do you live in Serena?" Serena said "I was born in Kanto before I move to Kalos." Aaron said "Kalos region is that the region where some pokemon can Mega Evolve?" Serena nodded and said "I hope I can go back with Ash then he can up his game where his pokemon become stronger in battle plus I heard that Mewtwo can Mega Evolve and also with Latias and Latios which I got all 3 stones for them and one for you as well Lucario." Lucario smiled knowing he can become a new stronger form of his. There was a moan and it was Ash waking up. Ash said "Where I'm I?" Aaron said "You in are in my castle Son don't worry you be fine they not hear." Ash smiled know he is fine and the traitors are not here. Latias whisper to Lucario and said "**I think they saw me when we took off.**" Lucario said "Aaron Latias was spotted by the traitors when we left." Aaron said "At lease they don't know our location. Ash don't use your pokedex until we reach a safe location to use it." Ash said "I can just destroy it and get a pokedex at Kalos." Aaron said "You heard then?" Ash nodded and said "I want to go there and use new pokemon to get and also meet new people." Ash said "Serena I glad you are here." Serena said "I glad your fine Ash part from what happen before but still I glad your fine I never ever leaving you." Ash smiled and Pikachu jumped on the bed and Ash said "I glad to have nice people and Aaron let me guess I was your son before you took me to Delia no wonder why she can't be a mother." Lucario said "What do you mean?" Ash showed everyone the marks that Delia did when he was younger. Pikachu said "**I will give her a strong Thunder when I see her that crazy bitch.**" Aaron said "Ash rest a bit more then we go to Kalos and travel there." Ash nodded and said "Serena your a best friend ever I want to ask you out when I about to go to Kalos before I heard the traitors." Serena said "If you did ask me out I will say yes even if my mother told I not allow to go out with you." Ash smiled then rested for a trip to Kalos.

* * *

End of chapter.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter I hope you enjoy the next chapter and that chapter is Ash travel though Kalos with Serena and Aaron with his Pikachu and Lucario and invisible will be Latias and Mewtwo.**

**I doing a the pair is Ash and Serena if you want Latias to be in the pair then leave a review saying Ash and Serena and Latias?**

**Just too let you know when you are reading this chapter I will be doing the 3rd chapter and I might not do the gyms I might do some but not all.**


	3. Kalos

**Hey guys welcome to episode 3 of Ash betrayed this episode will be Ash, Aaron, Serena, Lucario, Pikachu and Latias and Mewtwo going to Kalos and Mewtwo and Latias are invisible until they battle and they will be talking to Ash, Aaron, Serena, Lucario and Pikachu quietly so no one knows that they are there.**

* * *

Episode 3: Kalos region and champions and battle frontier meeting.

* * *

Ash woke up in his room and he got up and went to find Aaron and Serena before he can leave with Pikachu they were already at the door both Serena and Aaron. Ash said "Good morning." Serena said "Good morning Ash I hope you ready for the trip to Kalos?" Ash nodded and said "But what happened if they found out I there?" Aaron said "It be okay Ash if they try to come near you Me and Lucario will be there to stop them and so will Latias and Mewtwo." A voice said "Don't forget me Ash." A blue dragon appeared and Ash said "Latios! What? How are you alive?" Latios said "**Arceus revived me and said Go and help the chosen one and I came here and he told me you was going to Kalos.**" Latias said "**I glad you back brother.**" Latios said "**Its good to be back and Ash I will help you if the traitors come.**" Ash said "Thanks Latios." Mewtwo appeared and said "**I deleted you off Professor Oak's computer so he can't know what's happening so if you catch us he does not know you done it.**" Ash said "Thanks Mewtwo that will surprised them alright." Aaron said "Lets get going then." Everyone nodded and went to Kalos. Ash said "Damm I going to hate this part people know I gone missing but what happen if they shout my name?" Aaron said "I will tell them to not shout it out loud then." Ash nodded.

[A few hours later]

Ash and the others arrived in Kalos and went to find the Professor of the Kalos region. When they found the Professor's lab then went inside and Aaron and Lucario wait for them to get there pokedex. The professor said "Ah welcome Serena I guess you here for you pokemon and pokedex then?" Serena nodded and said "So is this guy." Ash entered and Professor said "Ash your here what happened?" Ash told the professor what happened and then said "Don't tell anyone I here please Professor?" Professor nodded and said "I see why you destroyed you pokedex and that I won't tell anyone." Ash said "Thanks professor." Professor said "Also I know you have 2 legendaries with you." Ash and Serena were shocked how did he know that. Professor said "Its okay Ash they fine here and plus I want to give you this." Professor handed Ash Mewtwoite X and Latiasite mega stones and was a Mega ring. Professor said "I hoping you were coming here soon so here you are then." Ash said "Thanks professor." Serena choose Fennekin as her starter and then Ash and Serena left the lab and started their journey though Kalos with their pokemon.

* * *

**Guys I doing a list of gyms that Ash will be facing in this story.**

first gym

third gym

fourth gym

fifth gym

**That will be all the gyms that I will add in this story the other 4 gyms not doing them.**

* * *

**Also here are the pokemon Ash will be getting in Kalos.**

Fletchling which will evolve to TalonFlame.

Ralts which will evolve to Gardevoir with the mega stone.

Yveltal.

Xerneas.

Zygrade.

Rotom (Which I will let you guys decided which Rotom you want it to be so Fridge, Oven, Wash, Mower, Fan or just the normal version it up to you.)

Ralts which will evolve to Gallade.

Bagon which will evolve to Salamance.

Axew which will evolve to Haxorus

8 Eevees which will evolve into Umberon, Espeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Glaceon, Leafon, Vaporeon and Sylveon

(Any other pokemon you think Ash shall get put them in the review box please.)

* * *

With the traitors Professor Oak was looking for any sign of Ash on his computer but when he typed in Ash's name it didn't show on the computer and he freaked out and knew he can't find Ash.

Brock came in and said "Anything Professor?" The Professor showed Brock that he typed Ash's name in it and nothing has came up. Brock said "So he deleted his name so we can find him. Clever." Gary Oak just heard what Brock said and Gary said "Its impossible to delete anything of a Professor's computer though." Brock went to tell the others what happened something was surprised at what he said.

* * *

(With the champions and the battle frontier and gym leaders part from water and rock gym in kanto.)

Scott said "I called you here to let you know about Ash something happened with him and his friends." Cynthia asked "What happened?" Scott said "I just got a letter of Ash before and it said he got betrayed by his friends and he won't show up in tournaments until he feels it is the right time." Goodshow nodded in agreement and said "We give you the letter so you can see it yourself and also Ash has named the people who have betrayed him." Sabrina asked "What about I can tell you where he is?" Scott said "If you can get his location then go for it." Sabrina said "He is in the Kalos region with his childhood friend Serena and a Lucario and ..." Scott said "Who is the other person or Pokemon?" Sabrina said "Don't be shocked but I think its Sir Aaron." Everyone was shocked and then Sabrina said "He is with 2 invisible Pokemon I think one of them is Latias and the other I can't tell what it is." Cynthia got up and said "I going to find and hopefully help become stronger because those traitors are going down." Scott said "I think everyone will agree with you Cynthia we shall all go and help Ash with his training." What the champions and battle frontier people and gym leaders didn't know that Ash will be having strong pokemon.

* * *

(With Ash aand his friends)

Ash was training until a voice stopped him saying "Chosen one wait one second." Ash said "Who's there?" Arceus appeared and said "Ash the legends of Kalos are willing to be with you and just to let you know you might want to be quick in Kalos the champions, Battle frontier and gymleaders part from 2 of Kanto gym which are rock and water." Serena said "How on earth did they find us this fast." Ash remember about Sabrina and said "Sabrina is psychic she can easily find us." Arceus said "That's not all she easily found out that Latias and Mewtwo are invisible but she doesn't know that Mewtwo is a pokemon." Mewtwo said "**What they want with finding Ash any way Arceus****?**" Arceus said "They know about the traitors and what they have done and also know that you wrote Scott a note." Ash said "I didn't think that he will tell them though." Arceus said "They said that will help you with training to become a stronger trainer then the traitors." Ash said "Where do I find these legendary that want to join my team?" Arceus said "I teleport them right now." The 3 legendary pokemon are Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygrade. Ash said "I was told you want to join me?" Xerneas said "**We want to help you after what the traitors did.**" Yveltal said "**The traitors will go down we will help you any way as possible. Wait why can I feel other humans coming this direction?**" Zygrade said "**Chosen one we are here for you like your friends and family we help you out with anything you go problem with.**" Ash nodded and he hold 3 poke balls and the legendary tapped on them and was caught and Ash let them out and said "Welcome to the family." The 3 legendarys smiled. Ash was about to return them until he heard a familiar voice saying "Ash!"**  
**

End of chapter

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this Chapter I decided to leave the thing as a surprised who is it the person is it the traitors or is it one of champions or elite four or battle frontiers?**

**I try to update this to the best as I can but school is first so I sorry but I will try to update it**


	4. Choice

**GUYS I NEED TO YOU DECIDED WHICH ASH BETRAYED TO DO AND NOT TO DO SHOULD I CONTINUE:**

**ASH BETRAYED WITH CYNTHIA**

**OR**

**ASH BETRAYED [WHICH HAS SIR AARON IN AND ASH IS HIS SON AND THE PAIRING IS ASH AND SERENA]**

**PLEASE DECIDED WHILE I MAKING A NEW FANFIC WHICH IS A CROSSOVER THE PAIRING WILL BE ASH AND MIKU**


	5. Update of Choice

**LET YOU GUYS KNOW I LET YOU DECIDED IN A WEEK AFTER THAT I WILL DELETE ONE OF THE LEAST VOTED STORY RIGHT NOW IT IS ASH BETRAYED WITH CYNTHIA YOU STILL GOT A WEEK TO DECIDED.**

**PLEASE HIT REVIEW TO VOTE THANKS**

**THESE ARE TO VOTE FOR**

**ASH BETRAYED WITH CYNTHIA**

**ASH BETRAYED WITH SIR AARON AS ASH'S FATHER AND SERENA AS ASH'S GIRLFRIEND**


End file.
